


Confessions

by supremeleaders



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Ben Is Clueless, Blade Runner - Freeform, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, HEA, Happily Ever After, Kissing, Love Confessions, Minor Angst, Reylo - Freeform, ben calls rey kid a lot, facemasks, soft, the notebook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeleaders/pseuds/supremeleaders
Summary: Three times Rey tells Ben she loves him and the time he believes her.Loosely inspired by @reylo_prompts tweet 'Rey confesses her love to Ben. He thinks it's a prank.'
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my first ever fic! Please enjoy! :)

Ben was snoring loudly into Rey’s ear. 

Rey sighed as she reached for the remote to turn off the television, she couldn’t hear it due to the sleeping giant currently leaning on her, huffing deeply into her ear. 

It was Ben’s turn to choose the film tonight and as per usual he chose a sappy romance flick. It was about the fifth time he’d chosen The Notebook, so she wasn’t particularly interested. He’d deny it until the end of the Earth, but Ben Solo was indeed… a hopeless romantic and a big ol’ softie. 

Ben shifts in his sleep and Rey freezes momentarily until he relaxes back into her neck. She considers waking Ben up until she looks down at his face and sees how peaceful he looks, her heart jumps and instead she decides to carefully shift out from underneath his weight so he can lay down and sleep on the sofa rather than in her neck. 

When she eventually, not without a struggle however, frees herself from slowly being squished underneath Ben’s crushing weight she creeps upstairs, being very cautious not to wake the sleeping giant of a man, to grab a blanket for him. She chooses the softest, cosiest one, her favourite and quietly hauls it back downstairs.

Upon entering the living room, she pauses, taking a moment to look at Ben’s face, the face she’d grown to love over the duration of their friendship. Smiling softly, she takes in the soft curve of his plump lips, the shape of his nose; large yet perfectly suited to him, the slight sleep induced crease between his furrowed eyebrows and the sprinkle of moles and freckles that give his face such character and uniqueness.

A small sigh escapes her lips as she gently places the blanket over him, making sure to cover his feet knowing how they often get cold, causing him to frequently steal and stretch out beyond repair, all of her fluffy socks.

She turns to retreat back upstairs to the comfort of her bed and takes another pause, turning to look at Ben’s sleeping form again, as she does a wave of emotion overcomes her, her heart soars and a soft grin spreads across her features… she thinks to herself how stupidly in love with Ben she is, how she is constantly thinking of ways to make him smile or laugh just so she can witness the joy spread across his face. 

She tiptoes towards his sleeping form and she pulls the blanket up slightly further, up to his chin, making sure he is thoroughly tucked in. She then leans forwards, brushes his messy sleep-ridden hair back off of his forehead and presses a gentle, loving kiss to it.

‘Goodnight Ben… I love you.’

•·················•·················•

Rey’s phone vibrated violently against her nightstand causing her to abruptly jolt awake.

She scrambled to grab her phone, in the process sending it tumbling onto the floor. Quickly reaching for it and picking it up, answering whilst half dangling out of bed, Rey grumbled a half asleep ‘Hello?’ into the phone.

‘Kid, were you still asleep? Its 1pm.’ 

It’s Ben.

‘No, no, no. You don’t get to judge me Mr. I wake up at the ass crack of dawn daily. That’s not how this works, Buddy’ She teases. 

Ben chuckled through the phone. 

‘I was having a nice dream so this better be an important phone call.’ 

‘Oh yeah? What? Were you dreaming about me, kid?’ Ben teased back.

Rey blushed profusely and choked out a frantic ‘N-No!!!’ 

Ben laughed loudly ‘Relax kid, I’m just messing with you… Anyway, I called to ask if you wanted a pizza and film night tonight? It’s your turn to pick the film. I’ll even let you put a facemask on me. I promise I won’t fall asleep on you again.’

‘Ok 1. When have I ever said no to pizza and film night. 2. You love the facemasks, last time you did one you kept making me touch your face to feel how soft it was. and 3. You most definitely will fall asleep on me but that’s ok because I love you.’ Rey choked again ‘I-UHH you know… like friends… love each other.’

Ben laughed again ‘Ok kid, see you at 7?’ 

‘See you at 7.’ Rey whispered and then hung up the phone. 

‘Why am I the way that I am?’ Rey sighed into the emptiness of her bedroom whilst flinging herself back onto her bed. 

Rey had known for a long time that she was completely head over heels for Ben. She just had to figure out when and how to tell him. 

•·················•·················•

Ben giggled as Rey smeared the cold facemask across his skin.

‘OH! That’s freezing!’ 

Rey smiled. She paused as she gazed into Ben’s deep brown eyes, a shiver ran down her spine. 

Ben smiled up at her ‘…Hey, are you ok?’

‘Uh Y-Yeah I’m fine’ Rey paused for a second, I have to tell him how I feel at some point, she thought with a burst of confidence suddenly rushing through her. ‘Ben actually I-‘

She was cut off by the sharp ring of the doorbell.

‘PIZZA!’ Ben yelled whilst running towards the door. 

Rey sighed. 

‘I am in love with a man child.’ 

Ben walked back into the living room, cackling. ‘I forgot about the facemask; I gave the delivery man the scare of a lifetime when I opened the door.’

Rey joined in with Ben’s laughter until they both had tears in their eyes. 

‘Oh God, that poor man. I hope you tipped him well.’  
Rey decides that his laugh is her favourite sound in the world. 

They sat in a comfortable silence whilst they ate their Pizza and watched Rey’s film choice, Blade Runner. 

After some time, the inevitable snoring could be heard over the sound of Blade Runner’s synth infused soundtrack. Rey looked over to Ben, asleep once again, with his facemask still on. 

‘…Ben’ 

‘Ben.’

‘BEN!’ 

Ben jolted up in his seat. 

‘You can’t sleep with that facemask on it’s bad for your skin, let me get a cloth and take it off for you.’ 

Ben hummed in response. 

Rey fetched a warm washcloth and began gently scrubbing at Ben’s face as he peered up into her eyes. 

‘All done.’ Rey was gazing down at Ben, mere inches from his face.

Her heart began racing. It’s now or never. 

‘I love you.’ She whispered softly. 

Ben’s eyes widened for a split second as he stared up at her then a huge smile broke out across his face.

She smiled back. She did it. She finally did it and he’s… happy!

Ben then let out a loud, booming laugh. Absolutely in hysterics with tears in his eyes, Ben managed to choke out ‘Oh my God, you almost had me! You’re good, kid! You should look into acting.’ 

The smile dropped off of her face.

Oh. 

‘Yeah...’ She chuckled nervously. ‘…acting.’ 

Rey’s heart shattered.

•·················•·················•

Ben walked into Rey’s apartment to the sound of sniffles coming from her bedroom. 

‘Rey?’ 

Rey was curled up in a ball on her bed, crying. What was she going to do? She loved Ben so much, but he didn’t believe her. He thought her love was a joke. Is the thought of him being with her so unrealistic to him? Does he have no romantic feelings towards her at all? 

Ben rushed over to the ball in the middle of the bed and scooped her into his arms as soon as he entered the bedroom. 

‘Rey? What’s the matter? …Rey? …Please talk to me, you can tell me anything, you know that.’

That just made her sob harder into his broad chest. 

‘Ok, I’ll go make you a drink, you try to calm down and after we’ll have a talk ok, kid?’ 

‘Ok.’ 

As Ben left the room Rey began taking deep breaths, trying to steady her nerves. She couldn’t wallow forever; she couldn’t hide her feelings either. She needs to tell the truth even if that comes with the price of her best friend. 

‘Ok, Rey. You can do this, you’re a grown woman… who is in love with her best friend… and is gonna tell him… again… oh god.’ 

Fear. Panic. Sadness.

Ben softly knocked on her bedroom door.

‘Come in.’

Ben placed the drinks down and sat next to Rey on her bed. He pulled her into his chest, cradling her against his warm body, he rocked her gently and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

Her heart fluttered.

‘…Ben?’ She whispered.

‘Yeah, kid?’ 

She sat up and looked him in the eyes.

She took a deep breath.

‘I wasn’t joking… When I said I loved you I-I wasn’t joking.’ 

Ben started at her dumbfoundedly. 

She looks away. 

Her heart begins sinking in her chest.

‘I-I understand if we can’t be friends after this, I’ve felt this way for a long time and I-‘ 

Lips press against hers. 

Oh.

OH. 

Her eyes snap shut and she’s kissing back as soon as her brain registers what’s going on, her whole being is screaming yes! YES!

Their lips part and she open’s her eyes to see a smiling Ben.

The smile she adores, the smile she would do anything to see.

‘God, Kid. I love you too.’ 

She lets a wet laugh escape as her eyes fill with tears, tears of joy. 

‘I love you.’ 

They kiss.

‘I love you.’

They kiss again.

‘I love you.’  
•·················•·················•

**Author's Note:**

> I really really hope you enjoyed this. It's been over a decade since I've done any creative writing, I fancied trying something new so here we are! Thank you so much for reading :) 
> 
> Feel free to talk to me on [tumblr](https://goodboybensolo.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/driversoIo)


End file.
